Zora Halo
Appearance Zora appears as young man with with black eyes and short spiky hair that flows backwards and spiky bangs that cover the forehead with strips of spiky hair that goes down to the chin. He always has a serious but calm face and never makes a smile, he's been that way ever since he was a child. He is 6 foot tall with a toned and muscular body, he always wears an unzipped black unbuttoned jacket with the buttons folded outwards towards the shoulders with a grey, unzipped hooded jacket underneath, underneath all that is a plan white T-shirt tucked under his dark blue pants with a black belt and a golden buckle, On the back of his right hand is his blue colored guild mark, in his left pocket of his black jecket is a black, open finger glove with the Ten Wizard Saint emblem on the back of it, he keeps it in the pocket so he can hide his identity of being a Ten Wizard Saint Personality Zora is always serne and apethetic towards his guild makes and everyone he meets not to mention he never cracks a smile. he is always chooses to be alone a lot except with his best friend Saber but he socializes with his guild mates. he is very calm even in battle, despite his apethetic he is considers his guild mates as his family, when the master is angery at him he merly brushes it off and walks away He is consider the #1 member of the Ten Wizard Saints and the strongest of the 4 gods of Ishgar but he keeps the identity a secret no one knows about it except his guild master and the magic council, not even the other Saints know who he is, but as a wizard he is know very well as an extremly biliant wizard and holds the title as the strongest wizard in his guild and is most likely going to be the guild master should current master ever retire of pass away however considering the masters youth and powerful abilities it is least likely that will ever happen Zora's magic is unknown cause he refuses to ever use it again after accidentally killing his 2 of his guild mates and some what friends, his magic is now kept a secret only a very few members of the guild knows what it is, due to the that reason he prefers not to fight at all, if he does its only cause he is either forced or is being attack, if so then he just blocks or evades every incoming attack or end it quick in one single attack, over the years of being the strongest he has never been hit except by Guild Master Tristan Schalabur, Fairy Tail wizard Gildarts Clive, and S Class wizard Atom Longside (by lucky punch) Every where he goes Saber always follows him, however he doesn't want to get close with anyone especially Saber telling him to leave him alone but Saber always declines and keeps following him. Eventually he stopped telling him and lets Saber follow him, but when ever he gets into a fight he is concerned with saber getting to a safe distance but instead he goes to safe spot to watch, Although he hides it from everyone in reality he truly cares about Saber and thinks of him as his best friend He was declared #1 rival by Atom tho he declined saying he is not interested in fighting anyone as ally, rival or enemy, Atom ignores the comment and fights him despite wanting to or not History Zora's history is unknown but long before he joined Warrior Angel it was mentioned that when he was a child and was a wondering wizard he for unknown reasons battled with Fairy Tails strongest wizard Gildarts Clive and ended in a draw. Over time still before he joined the guild he has gotten the attention of the Magic Council Viewing him as very talented wizard and have been keeping tabs on him. he eventually came across the Warrior Angel Guild and considered joining after being convinced by 2 members he somewhat became friends with, he quickly arose as its S Class Wizard along with Atom, Tho Atom was merely jealous that Zora became S Class quicker then he did he hasn't considered him as a rival. A few years later he eventually became a member of the Ten Wizard Saints however when he heard this news he choose to keep it a secret and asked that the council doesn't tell anyone, and became the strongest member of the guild, later he went on a mission with the 2 somewhat friends of his, only to come back days later upset about what happened, he stated that he gotten into a fight with a powerful dark guild wizard with reflector magic and recklessly firing his magic without thinking causing the dark guild wizard to reflect it only to hit and kill the 2 members, all the members forgive him of that tragic cause and eventually have moved on but Zora hasn't and declared to never fight or use him magic again it wasn't long that he was laying on the grass in the open field when he saw an egg falling from the sky to the forest near by and quickly went to check it out, he saw the egg hanging from a bunch of vines but are about the break, Zora hurried to grab the egg when the vines eventually snapped thankfully Zora caught it just before it hit the ground, he took it to the guild and tried to leave it with them but the master declared Zora be the one to hatch it since it was him that found the egg and saved its life, so he took care of the egg until it eventually hatched into a brave baby cat-like tiger and named him Saber, he left Saber at the guild but Saber wouldn't stop following him, he tried to get him to stop but still didn't want to, he eventually he stopped trying and allowed Saber to follow him, it wasn't long that he climbed to the #1 rank of the Ten Wizard Saints however he still kept it a secret, only of him becoming the strongest member of the guild that Atom has declared him to be his greatest rival and kept challenging him to a battle but Zora declining saying he's not interested in fighting but Atom attacks him anyways with Zora fighting back to protect himself, however the constant fighting in the guild hall has caused lots of damage and almost destroyed the guild and was told that if he was ever challenged unless he was doing something important he is to go outside and settle it wether he likes to or not Magic and Abilities Tough Skin: His magic is unknown but he has shown to have skin that can not be cut and cause pain if he was punched but this ability hasn't been proven invincible considering he evades every magic blast attack that is fired at him Immense Strength: Zora has shown to have super strength powerful enough to demolish the ground with a single punch, lift giant boulders and send a shockwave under ground and erupt under his opponents, since he no longer relies on magic he uses his super strength instead to win a battle Immense Speed: Zora is capable of running fast to evade attacks or to catch up to a running enemy, he is also fast enough to disappear for a brief time and appear behind his opponents Immense Agility: combining with his speed he is able to evade incoming attacks, he has been capable of this ever since he was a child and ever since he has only touched by 3 people and has never been hit by magic attacks Immense Durability: Zora can keep fighting without getting the urge to use his magic, he is also able to keep fighting opponents and evading attacks no matter how much time has gone by. Despite the 3 times he's been hit no matter if it was powerful or not he has been able to keep fighting as if nothing happened Immense Magic Power: Although he hides his magic he sometimes shows his incredible magic power as a thick aura to terrify the weaker opponents and to show the stronger ones who their messing with, this magic energy can be felt great distances away Master Hand to Hand Combat: Zora has relied solely on combat which makes him extremely accomplished at it, even someone like Atom cant hit him despite his Matter Magic and is fully capable of bringing him down with relative ease Keen Eye: Zora has a very keen eye where he can spot a flow in magic or a weakness in the wizard themself even while running around and evading the attacks, he can even spot a mysterious and suspius person hiding in a crowd barely able to be seen Keen Intellect: he has learned to spot an enemies weaknesses and can think of a clever strategy to use that weakness against the opponent despite running around evading the attacks, he is able to think of a clever way to beat an from a long range with just his combat skills, not to mention he comes up with lighting quick strategies to end the battle quickly and get over with Master Sensor: he is greatly skilled in sensing and pin-pointing magic power despite their distance, although he doesn't know the magic power of a person he doesn't know he is able to sense the evil in their magic approaching, he is also able to sense what type of magic the opponent has and think of how to start of the battle with the knowledge in mind